This invention relates to interactive wagering systems, and more particularly, to interactive wagering systems in which totalisators may be selected.
Wagering is a popular leisure activity. For example, many racing fans wager on events such as horse, dog, and harness racing. However, it may be inconvenient to attend racing events in person. Not all racing fans have sufficient time to visit racetracks as often as they would like and some fans have difficulties in obtaining suitable transportation to the track. Off-track betting establishments are available for fans who cannot attend racing events in person, but fans must still travel to the off-track betting establishments.
As a result, interactive television wagering systems have been developed in which fans may place off-track wagers using set-top boxes connected to their televisions. Interactive wagering systems may also be provided that allow users to wager through a personal computer or the like.
It is an object of the present invention to provide interactive wagering systems in which the totalisator systems used to handle a user's electronic wager may be selected.